


Special

by mooonwaffle



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boners, Christmas Movies, DECFANFIC, December Fanfic Challenge, He is always touching someone, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Jealous Arthur, Jealousy, Like Gwaine and Lancelot (Arthur hates it), M/M, Merlin is overly affectionate, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonwaffle/pseuds/mooonwaffle
Summary: Arthur expected Merlin to leave, to shoot him a dirty look, to run out the door like he was some kind of sick monster. What he didn’t expect was his lips to curl into a smirk as he crept closer to the problem at hand. “I can take care of that if you’d like."It was tradition for the friend group to watch holiday films together every year. One thing Arthur hadn't counted on this year was Merlin practically snogging everyone in the room but him... until he did.Written for theDecember Fanfic Challenge3/31
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Slight Merlin/Other(s)
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Special

Arthur absolutely _despised_ having feelings.

What good were they for? The butterflies in his stomach flapped their wings so hard that they made him nauseous and the blush on his face was so hot that it burned his skin. The number of times he’d almost fallen over due to the weakness in his knees was uncanny and the amount of sleep he’d lost most nights thinking of Merlin was enough to make him fall asleep in school.

Arthur _loathed_ having feelings.

He hated how no matter how many times he tried to explain to himself that he didn’t have a chance with Merlin, his mind couldn’t seem to get a grip on reality. Every move he ever made, every lasting linger on Merlin, it meant nothing to anyone but him.

Arthur _dreaded_ having feelings.

Why were crushes part of the universe? Just to make him suffer? Had he done something wrong to deserve this never-ending love he felt for a man who didn’t feel the same? And why, oh why, did Merlin have to rub it in his face so blatantly?

The blond heaved a huge sigh to himself, staring off at Merlin in adoration as the rest of his mates’ eyes remained glued on the film playing on screen. They were watching Nightmare Before Christmas, a holiday tradition in their group of friends. They started it a couple years ago when Arthur invited them all over to watch holiday films. The next year they returned in their festive pyjamas and slippers and the rest was history.

Arthur supposed he was a bit like Sally, pining after her Jack for the entire movie. He was just like her, enchanted by Merlin’s melodic voice and impeccable charisma, trapped in his own torment of one-sided attraction.

He tried to block out his thoughts, he really did, but it was just so hard when the very man Arthur was in love with was always two inches apart from him.

“I’m cooold!” Merlin whined from in front of the telly, wrapping himself deeper into the fluffy blanket. Merlin always seemed to be freezing no matter what the temperature.

Just as Arthur was about to suggest they turn the heat up but Gwaine was already on it. “Come here then. I’ll keep you warm,” the scruffy man suggested, motioning over to his position on the couch.

Merlin instantly shot up at this like he’d already made up his mind. He dumped the blanket in front of Arthur and climbed under Gwaine’s, pressing his back up to his chest. “Mmph, better,” Merlin mumbled into the blanket. Gwaine grinned in response before sliding his arms around the boy’s waist as if he was claiming him as his own.

Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes at this. Gwaine really couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself. He always had to be touching _something._ It was the same with Merlin, really. He was the most affectionate person Arthur had ever met. Even when they were little, Merlin’s body always seemed to gravitate towards the person next to him like a magnate. There was nothing he could do to change it, but god, it hurt to see him close to other people like that.

The rest of the film went by in what felt like an eternity, Merlin remaining stuck to Gwaine like glue. But by the time Arthur got up to change the disc to another holiday classic, the boy was already up and pacing around for his next victim. His eyes fell on Lancelot, who was sat criss-cross on the floor, staring holes into the black screen.

Arthur huffed as he fell back into the sofa with the remote to cue up the film. Meanwhile, Merlin walked up and paused in front of Lance for a moment before plopping himself right in his lap. A knee was placed on either side to straddle the man’s hips, sitting himself down like it was nothing.

Lancelot’s eyes didn’t look at him once, he was completely unphased. Had Merlin done this so often that he was used to it now? The very thought made Arthur want to chuck him across the room.

“I wanted to show you a funny meme I found,” Merlin grinned from his lap, pulling his mobile out of his pocket for Lance to see. “Get it?! I found it while walking home yesterday and I nearly busted by ass on the ice from laughing so hard.”

Lance let out a chuckle as if it was the funniest thing on the planet, which made Arthur roll his eyes in annoyance. It couldn’t really be _that_ hilarious, could it? Part of him wanted to order Merlin over to _his_ lap to show _him_ the joke, but he knew that would just be weird.

Instead, he settled for a silence, forcing his eyes to the movie screen rather than the pair of idiots.

·:·───✰───·:·

“Alright, I should be getting home or my mum will be worried sick,” Elyan sighed, delicately pulling Merlin’s head from off his lap, his third victim of the night… Well, maybe they weren’t victims. Anyone would be lucky to have Merlin’s head on their lap like that.

“This was fun! Next time, you should let us sleep over since it’s already past midnight,” Lance chuckled softly, looking at the time on his watch.

Arthur smiled at this, even though he was still a little salty at half his friends for coddling Merlin.

The group said the rest of their goodbyes, passing dozens of hugs around amongst themselves. Eventually, they left one by one until the room was vacant once again… well, almost vacant. There seemed to be a straggler left behind.

Merlin was closing the door behind the guests who’d just left. He turned around and sent Arthur a beautiful smile that made his heart melt. How could someone be so perfect?

“What are you still doing here?” He asked almost cautiously, afraid he might offend the boy.

Merlin strolled on over near Arthur, dumping himself on the sofa. “I thought we could watch something else. And maybe I could spend the night? I’m over here every day anyway…” He said, trailing off nervously at the end.

This was a side he didn’t see much, and he had to admit that he liked it. Arthur’s lips curled into a smile and he took a seat next to Merlin. “Alright then,” he nodded, trying his best not to sound excited. “Doctor Who Christmas special?”

Merlin’s grin seemed to agree with the suggestion so he quickly queued up the film.

The rest of the night was anything but silent. The two of them laughed at the funny scenes, clenched each other for dear life in the dramatic moments and talked together about their theories for the ending. About halfway through the movie, Merlin’s body began to get progressively closer to Arthur’s. Their thighs were now brushing against each other, which was making Arthur go man with excitement.

Near the end of the holiday special, their thighs were pressed flushed together, one of Merlin’s even beginning to overlap his. The warmth from his body was radiating off, making him feel very cosy. By the movie’s finale, Merlin was literally in his lap, eyes fixated on the screen like his life depended on it. Meanwhile, Arthur’s eyes were farthest away from the screen as they could be, and instead pinned on the boy on his lap. He quickly ran his arms across Merlin’s waist, holding his hands together at his belly and he seemed to lean into the touch.

Merlin looked absolutely adorable. His dark, raven hair poking out to his forehead. Rosey cheeks all red from the warmth of the house. His ears that were so unbelievably cute but also very large. And here he was…. The man of his dreams… On his lap.

And then it all registered in his mind. Merlin fucking Emrys was on his lap. Arthur suddenly felt very hard in his lower region and his face flushed immensely. He didn’t think before throwing his arms off of Merlin and shoving him away. Merlin fell forward, landing on the ground right on his knees. The position certainly didn’t help Arthur’s problem so he quickly took a pillow to cover himself up.

“What the hell? W-what’s wrong?” Merlin asked, voice laced with concern as he turned on his knees to face Arthur.

At this, he gripped the pillow tighter around his erection. “Uhhh, I-I thought there was a spider?” This sounded more like a question than a statement, and Merlin took notice right away.

His eyes dropped from Arthur’s face down to the pillow, his lips making an O shape.

“See? This is why I didn’t want to tell you! I knew you’d feel awkward about it,” he sighed. “If you want to go home, I won’t blame you.”

This might’ve been the most embarrassing moment of his life. Why couldn’t this have happened with somebody else? Anyone else would’ve been fine! But Merlin? His crush? He really didn’t know how he was going to talk to him again after this.

Arthur expected Merlin to leave, to shoot him a dirty look, to run out the door like he was some kind of sick monster. What he didn’t expect was his lips to curl into a smirk as he crept closer to the problem at hand. “I can take care of that if you’d like,” he said shyly, biting down on his bottom lip.

Arthur’s eyes flew open in shock. He tried finding the words but his mouth remained gaped and silent. Merlin just shuffled closer, his fingers finding their way to his zipper. “Is this okay?”

As much as he wanted to say yes, his heart knew it wasn’t right. “No, Merlin. I like you more than that and I want to be with you… romantically.”

“I do too,” Merlin said, face burning bright red.

“W-what? You do?” He exclaimed. But all the touchy-feely stuff with their friends… Him and Gwaine snuggling and then sitting in Lance’s lap and everything with Elyan… Was it true?

“Of course I do, you prat,” the boy grinned, shoving his face into Arthur’s thigh to hide himself from the embarrassment. He looked up a second later, chin still resting on his knee. “So can you please shut up and let me suck you off?”

“Wha- yes-- Yes, of course!” Arthur said eagerly, readjusting himself at the end of the couch for better access.

Merlin’s smile didn’t falter as he ran his fingers along the zipper to pull it down. Arthur helped him with the rest and several moments later, Merlin was doing magic with his mouth.

“Do you do this with the rest of the guys too?” Arthur asked a while later, his breathing laboured and heavy. “Fuck, Merls,” he whimpered.

Merlin pulled away from him for a minute, looking up at him with affection in his eyes. “No, you’re just special.”


End file.
